


One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Funeral, Funeral Eulogies, M/M, Off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXxRyNvTPr8





	One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXxRyNvTPr8

_“Sorry, I never told you all I wanted to say. And now it’s too late to hold you ‘ cause you’ve flown away, so far away.” _

It’s a sorrow day for the Avengers team, it’s the funeral of Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers. The battle was going well until one of the aliens stabbed both Tony and Steve through their bodies, they didn’t live long after and died together.

_“Never had I imagined living without your smile. Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps me alive, alive.” _

Both Steve and Tony are laying in their caskets, wearing their uniforms all crisp and clean like nothing happened. Steve has a brand new shield laying on his stomach with his helmet right next to his head, also being buried with him is his wedding tux and ring.

_“And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we’ve lost along the way. And I know eventually we’ll be together one sweet day. And I’ll wait patiently to see you in heaven.” _

Tony has a new Iron Man suit on and it looks like he just made it. His helmet is right next to his head, just like Steve. The tux he wore on his wedding day and his wedding ring are being buried with just like Steve. Both of them look like they’re sleeping laying in their open caskets.

_ “Darling, I never showed you, I never showed you. Assumed you’d always there, I thought you’d always be there. I, I took your presence for granted but I always cared, but I always cared and I miss the love we shared.”_

Each of the Avengers has already given their eulogies for Steve and Tony but it’s the ones from Bucky and Rhodey that brings everyone to tears. Bucky goes first, very silently walking to the podium.

_“And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we’ve lost along the way. And I know eventually we’ll be together, I know we’ll be together one sweet day and all I know is I’ll wait patiently to see you in heaven.”_

Bucky finally gets to the podium and prepares to speak “I guess Steve finished what he wanted to do over 70 years ago. One minute I was talking to a skinny kid from Brooklyn and then the next minute, I was seeing the skinny kid now over 6 feet tall and with muscles. Steve went as far as to lie on his enlistment forms so he could fight for the cause. We always told each other “I’m with you till the end of the line.” which still holds true. Steve, I’m still with you till the end of the line. Thank You.”

After Bucky sits back down, Rhodey makes his way over to the podium.

_“Although the sun will never shine the same, I’ll always look to a brighter day. Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray.” _

Rhodey finally gets to the podium and people can already tell that he’s having a hard time keeping it together. “I told Tony to ride with me next time. Even during our time at MIT, he was always wanting to do something dangerous because that was Tony’s personality. Even though he lived life dangerously, Tony proved he could change his image from a playboy to someone who cares about others and wanted to save people. The moment that he proposed to Steve had me so happy. He finally found a person, other than me, that understands him and sees who he is. I feel that Tony is at peace now that he was finally married and died with the person that loved him and that is Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. I miss you Tony. Thank You.”

_ “And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we’ve lost along the way. And I know eventually we’ll be together. Yes, I know one sweet day, one sweet day.” _

Their caskets are finally buried with both of them sharing a gravestone. Steve’s side says “Steven Grant Stark-Rogers: 07/04/1918 - 09/20/2019”. “I can do this all day.” and Tony’s side says “Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers: 05/29/1970 - 09/20/2019. “I am Iron Man.” The team gathers along with Pepper, Happy, along with Peter, and Steve and Tony’s daughter Morgan.

_“And I know you’re shining down on me from heaven, I’ll see you eventually, like so many friends we’ve lost along the way. I know you’re looking down from heaven and I know eventually we’ll be together. I know, I know. Yes, we will one sweet day, one sweet day patiently to see you in heaven. Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say.” _

All white, as far as can be seen. Tony and Steve feel nothing when they wake up, they each turn around and see each, looking beautiful as ever to each other. “”Hello Tony, it makes me so happy to see you all healthy and such.” Steve says as he embraces Tony while both of them are wearing their wedding tuxedos. “Steve...I don’t hurt anymore.” Tony says as he rests his head against Steve’s chest. “Do you think Morgan will be ok without us?” Tony looks up and meets Steve’s beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sure she will, she has Peter, Pepper, Happy, and everyone else to look after her. We can rest easy now Tony knowing that she’s in safe hands.” Both of them share a kiss before starting to dance in the arms of each other for eternity.


End file.
